


In The Woods Somewhere

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Dead Flowers For The Torn Apart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Death, Bittersweet Ending, Denial, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Shiro POV kinda, Supernatural Elements, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: I clutched my lifeAnd wished it kept.My dearest love I'm not done yetHow many yearsI know I'll bearI found something in the woods somewhere.Sequel to Peach Scone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a bit messy. But, here we go.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Shiro couldn't take his eyes off it, the sirens in the distance closing in. Kosmo had sat back up, ears twitching to the sounds. The wolf looked to Shiro, impassive, unimpressed. He made no sound.

 

"K-Kosmo...where's Keith?" Shiro's voice broke and shook, but the wolf didn't move, made no indication he was listening.

 

Shiro swallowed thickly, something wasn't right. Things were off, this wasn't real. He slowly got to his feet, shaking. He took in the shack, looking for any sign that Keith was here. Something on the nearby desk caught his eye. A journal, worn and ragged from time. Shiro pocketed it quickly as footsteps approached the shack. But as he turned-

 

"What the fuck is all this?" Matt slowly came into the room, fully suited, rifle at the ready. Kosmo didn't react, only stared at Shiro.

 

"M-Matt…" Shiro's throat clicked with his next swallow, the black bayard glinting in the pale light.

 

"Holy shit- Shiro, come on. We need to get you quarantined-" Matt slowly moved closer to him, hands outstretched. "We need to check you over- who knows what these flowers are-"

 

He nodded, numb all over as he let Matt circle his arm around his shoulders. The wolf tilted his head, and slowly followed, but kept a slight distance. Shiro was led to a small tent, Garrison officers bustling about around him. He was checked over, scanned, prodded at. No one found the journal in his pocket, and soon he was able to leave. He wobbled out of the tent, the noises around him muted by the rush in his ears. A skeleton, there was a skeleton in those flowers. Did Keith, kill somebody? Would he fake his own death? Why would he leave behind his jacket and Kosmo? He  _ needed _ to find Keith-

 

"Takashi!"

 

Shiro lifted his head as Curtis collided into him, patting him down and cupping his face gently. He was talking, but Shiro looked over his shoulder to look at Kosmo. The wolf gave a low growl as Curtis led Shiro away, following them slowly.

 

Curtis immediately sat Shiro down at one of the tables in the mess hall once they got back to the Garrison, murmuring reassurances to him before quickly leaving to get- something. Shiro wasn't listening. Kosmo sat at the end of the table, still staring, ears pinned back.

 

"Shiro? Shiro what happened?" Pidge and the other former Paladins found him there, staring at the table. "We heard the call in-"

 

Their voices blended together, too much, too much at once. Shiro quickly stood up, leaving the table, ignoring their calls, and headed to his car.

 

He needed to get home, try and contact the Blades- find Keith- find him-

 

Shiro didn't remember pulling into his driveway, or even walking into his house, but he found himself in his study room, pushing papers and books off his desk and bringing up every hologram and star map he owned.

 

Something wasn't right, and Shiro was going to figure it out.

 

\-----------------------

 

Soft, padded footsteps roused him from his fitful sleep, and Shiro groaned. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to wake up. How long had he been looking at the maps and data? What time was it? He remembered he had started drinking at some point, and his head was pounding.

 

Whoever was walking towards him stopped, and his desk creaked with the weight of something leaning on it.

 

"You're a fucking mess."

 

He groaned again, slowly blinking his eyes open to see two hands pressed into his desk. Oddly, familiar hands. And gloves, and flowers, and that red jacket-

 

"Let go, Takashi."

 

Shiro snapped his eyes open, sitting up quickly and pushing away from his desk. His heart pounded in his chest, and his vision slowly cleared. Kosmo was sitting at the end of his desk, ear flicking as he stared at Shiro.

 

"Kosmo, did- was someone in here?" He scrubbed his flesh hand over his face, stretching in his seat. The wolf didn't make a noise, save for a single huff.

 

He groaned again, pressing his hands to his eyes. He could hear Curtis talking to someone downstairs, worried, hushed tones. It sounded like Allura and Coran, but why were they here? Shiro stood on trembling legs, making sure the door to the study was locked before sitting back down. A soft thud against the chair made him pause, and he reached into his pocket to pull out the journal. Shiro hesitated before he scooted closer to his desk, carefully opening the journal to the first page. Maybe, maybe it was Keith's, or whoever had died in the shack. The first entry was a week after the Lions fell.

 

_ xx-xx-xxx _

 

_ So, I decided to keep a journal for once. Just to blow off some steam. I'm still not allowed to train or whatever, head injury. Not like I haven't fought with one of those before. But, mom says I need to listen to the doctors, so I guess I'll just deal. _

 

_ But, I have a pain in my chest, and I'm not sure what's causing it. I'm sure it's from the crash, but who knows. If it gets worse, I'll say something. _

 

Shiro blinked, carefully running the fingers of his flesh hand over the delicate pages. The words weren't faded, and it was definitely Keith's hand writing. How did it survive all these years? It should be crumbling in his hands. He shook his head, closing the book and staring at its cover. He shouldn't read it, these were Keith's thoughts, his feelings. What right did he have to look at them?

 

He looked up when Kosmo huffed at him again, the wolf staring at him with one eye open from where he was curled on the floor. Shiro sighed, opening the journal again and flipping it to the next entry.

 

_ xx-xx-xxxx _

 

_ Ok, the pain is getting worse, and I'm coughing up flower petals???? What the actual fuck is happening? Maybe I caught some space sickness or something, I'm not sure. _

 

_ Oh, and, Shiro. He's dating that Curtis guy. It...it hurts, seeing them together. Like, a lot. Really bad. I hate it, selfish I know. But, Shiro looks happy. So I guess I'm happy too. He doesn't have a lot of time for me anymore, it seems. But, with Haggar still out there, I don't blame him. _

 

_ Hopefully we can talk soon. _

 

Shiro bit his lip, swallowing his emotions. Now that he thought about it, how many times had Keith wanted to talk to him and he just said he was busy? Wait, flower petals? Humans don't cough up flower petals. His brow furrowed, maybe Coran would know?

 

He got to his feet, shoving the journal back into his pocket and looking to Kosmo.

 

"Come on, boy. Let's see what we can dig up." Shiro patted his thigh, knowing Curtis wouldn't want the giant beast in the house by himself. The wolf growled at him, reluctantly getting to his feet and following.

 

Shiro stopped when his hand touched the door handle, a buzzing in the back of his skull had him wincing. It was something he hadn't felt in years, not since he woke up in the clone body, but he shrugged it off, and it's warning, thinking it was just Atlas.

 

_ "Let go…" _

 

Shiro wasn't going to let go, he couldn't.

 

Not until he found Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmf....probably choppy. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

_ xx-xx-xxxx _

 

_ Coran says it's hanahaki, unrequited love taking physical form as flowers in your chest. Of fucking course it's something like that. _

 

_ He said the only cure is surgery, but it takes away your ability to love. I, I can't do that to myself. Not after Shiro worked so hard to show me that loving another or myself wasn't wrong. _

 

_ There's data that the Blades have in their archives about hanahaki. Apparently, it can be managed if the patient can stay close to the person they're in love with. It's not a cure, I would still cough up flower petals, but it's better than dying or surgery. _

 

_ If only Shiro would just make the time for me to talk to him...I don't want him to leave Curtis if he's truly happy. I just…… _

 

_ I want my best friend back…does that make me selfish? _

 

Shiro wiped his eyes after reading the next entry in Keith's journal. He managed to get ahold of Coran, and he had confirmed the hanahaki diagnosis. They spent days examining the bones they found in the shack, and DNA also confirmed it was Keith. But it, couldn't be Keith. He was still alive, somewhere. Shiro knew it. Keith would never leave Kosmo behind.

 

"We'll find him, buddy. He's got to be out there somewhere. I promised I wouldn't give up on him.." Shiro bit his lip, knowing damn well he had given up on Keith.

 

His head snapped up when Kosmo growled at him, lips pulled back in a snarl. Shiro frowned, sighing again before getting to his feet.

 

He had work to do.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_ xx-xx-xxxx _

 

_ It's getting worse, and now I'm coughing up blood. Probably got some on the pages. Oops. Shiro wants me to be his best man. He's getting married, he's getting married and that's the only thing he's fucking told me since the war ended. Zethrid almost tossed me into a volcano, and Shiro just. Stood there. He didn't do anything, just stood there and stared. _

 

_ What did I do? Did, was I too clingy? Why- _

 

The rest of what Keith had written on the page was covered in a brown ink. Or, dried blood. Shiro wasn't sure. Every entry he read cracked his heart a little more each time. Curtis wasn't happy about it, hated that Shiro was devoting his time and energy into a skeleton. Shiro didn't care, not anymore. He had tried to do everything Curtis wanted him to. He retired early, settled down, lived in a quaint little house with a fucking picket fence. Shiro gave up his dream of traveling the stars because he let someone else make the decision for him.

 

But it wasn't anything close to what he truly wanted.

 

Shiro scrubbed his flesh hand over his face, blinking as he turned from the star maps he had pulled up. He stepped back from his desk, and walked to the bathroom down the hall. He needed to stay awake, he had information to look over, readings, data. But the pulsing behind his eyes needed to stop.

 

He splashed cold water on his face, letting drip off his nose as he leaned over the sink. Keith couldn't be dead, not now. Not after everything they've been through. But why would the others lie to him?

 

Shiro blindly reached for the towel, drying his face as he stood back up. He grumbled to himself, opening the cabinet above the sink and grabbing the headache medicine. He closed the cabinet door-

 

A hand wrapped around his wrist, gripping almost painfully. Shiro froze, he couldn't even breathe as he stared into the mirror.

 

"You're pathetic."

 

Keith stared at him, blood and petals dripping from the corners of his mouth, vines and flowers and blood poured from the hole in his chest, wrapping down his arms towards Shiro.

 

Shiro couldn't move.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Keith sounded exasperated, almost angry, as he slowly leaned out of the mirror, his glassy eyes keeping Shiro pinned to the spot as blood splashed into the sink.

 

"Let.  _ Go _ ."

 

Shiro screamed, yanking his arm back hard enough to send him to the floor. He scrambled back until he was back out into the hallway, staring at the bathroom mirror. Shiro flinched when he heard footsteps running up the stairs, but when he turned around to see if Keith was actually standing behind him, all he saw was Kosmo.

 

"Jesus, Shiro, what happened?" Curtis crouched in front of him, annoyed with the slightest hint of concern. "Why did you scream?"

 

Shiro blinked, swallowing thickly as he looked between Kosmo and Curtis. The wolf tilted his head slightly, a low growl leaving him as he stared at Curtis.

 

"I-I'm...ok. I'm ok. I just- I'm tired.." Shiro got to his feet, brushing Curtis's hand off his shoulder. He peered around his husband, no blood or petals in the sink, either.

 

"We're worried about you, Takashi. This isn't healthy. He's  _ dead- _ "

 

"You don't know that." Shiro's tone was clipped, and he glared at Curtis. "No one knows if he's dead-"

 

"His bones are at the Garrison! For fucks sake- You need  _ help, _ Takashi! This has gone on long enough. He was coughing up petals before the wedding-"

 

Curtis clicked his jaw shut, and Shiro stared at him, wide eyed.

 

"You….knew?"

 

"Takashi-"

 

"You fucking  _ knew _ ?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Shiro's world was crashing down around him. "I could've- I could've helped him!"

 

Curtis reached out to him, but Shiro took a step back. He fumbled with his wedding ring, slipping it off and dropping it onto the floor. Shiro pushed past Curtis, running down the stairs and to his car, Kosmo at his heels.

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ xx-xx-xxxx _

 

_ It hurts. It hurts so bad. No one's come to look for me. They don't know, or don't care. Kosmo won't leave. I don't know why-" _

 

Shiro shoved the journal back into his coat, clenching his jaw. He got out of his car, prepared to waltz right into the Garrison and-

 

"And do what, Shiro? Why won't you let go?"

 

He glanced behind him, seeing Kosmo following. Shiro glared at the wolf. He was sick of hearing Keith's voice out of the beast-

 

"Shiro!"

 

Shiro jolted, blinking rapidly. He was sat in one of the conference rooms, staring at Matt and Allura and the others. How did he get here?

 

"Fuck, you are a mess…." Matt pulled up a chair, sitting across from Shiro and placing his hands on his forearms. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird since we found Keith's-"

 

He stared at Matt, and finally, it sunk in. Shiro's eyes stung, his throat closed and his chest tightened, and his shoulders hitched as the first sob bubbled past his lips.

 

"He- he's gone- but I- I need to, need to get him back.."

 

"Shiro, you can't. He's…he can't come back-" Allura placed a hand on his shoulder, sorrow lacing her voice.

 

Shiro tried to stop crying, but he glanced over at Kosmo. The wolf was sitting close to the door, staring at him like he always did. Kosmo almost looked pleased at Allura's words.

 

"I, I have to get him back. There's so much I haven't said...Can't- can't you bring him back like you did with me?" He gave Allura a hopeful look, even as Kosmo growled and pinned his ears back.

 

Allura frowned, but sighed. "I'm, not sure. He doesn't have a body to come back to, Shiro." She ran a hand over her face. "But….but maybe we could rebuild one for him-"

 

Kosmo snarled.

 

"Would that even work? What if he isn't in the astral plane like Shiro was?" Pidge frowned. "We don't know what Black's bayard was even doing at the shack in the first place."

 

"We can at least try, I suppose. It will be difficult, and we need to contact Krolia about moving his remains." Allura pulled her communicator out of her pocket.

 

Kosmo snarled again, standing as his hackles raised. The lights flickered, but no one paid them any mind.

 

"Do you think it will calm Kosmo down?" Shiro mumbled, and tension slowly bled into the room.

 

"Kosmo? What do you mean?" Matt caught Shiro's attention again. "You- you see Kosmo?"

 

"Yeah, since we-" Shiro wiped his eyes, he didn't want to say it. "Since I f-found Keith…" he frowned at the odd looks he was getting.

 

"That's- that's impossible, Shiro. We found Kosmo's bones with Keith's…" Hunk tugged at his head band, nervous as a chill surrounded them.

 

The blood drained from Shiro's face so quickly it made him sway. Matt steadied him, but Shiro pushed his hands away.

 

"Wh-what? I'm not- I'm not crazy. I- you don't see him?" He pointed towards the door, desperate for one of them to see him too. "He's right by the door!"

 

The lights flickered again when Kosmo growled, taking one step closer to Shiro. Allura glanced towards the door as Pidge pulled a scanner out of her bag.

 

"Holy- the Quintessence levels in here are through the fucking roof."

 

"Shiro, I don't think your crazy. If you can see Kosmo, maybe- maybe there is a chance-" Allura started, but the chair near her suddenly hit the wall, the lights flickering faster now.

 

_ "NO!" _

 

Shiro's head whipped towards the door, heart leaping into his throat. Keith stood in the doorway, next to Kosmo. Vines reaching out from his arms and his chest as blood dripped from his mouth and nose. He pinned Shiro with his glassy stare.

 

"You don't get to mourn me. Not now. Not  _ ever. _ "

 

Keith didn't look angry. In fact, he looked exhausted, weary, given the fact his remains were still in the Garrison lab.

 

"Why can't you just let go? It was so easy for you when I was alive." Keith clenched his fists.

 

"Keith…" Shiro stood, or, tried to. He looked down to find his legs wrapped up in vines and flowers. He ignored the panicked yelling from the others, only focused on Keith. But Shiro knew they could see Keith now too.

 

"15 years, Shiro. Black kept me in that fucking shack for 15 years. I watched myself rot." Keith was crying, bloodied tears rolling down his cheeks. "I watched Kosmo die because he wouldn't leave my side."

 

Everything that Shiro wanted to say turned to ash on his tounge. What could he say now? He wasn't even sure if this was real or not.

 

"Black kept telling me you guys would find me, that you would look for me." His laugh was humorless. "She fucking lied too."

 

"Keith we had no idea you were sick! You could've told us-" Lance started, but Kosmo snarled and the lights flickered faster as the vines and flowers started to take over in the room.

 

"Tell you what?! That I was dying? That the one person that I needed to talk to wouldn't fucking  _ look  _ at me?!" Keith snarled, glaring at them all. "None of you came looking for me!"

 

He paused, and threw his hand out in front of him. Vines lashed out towards Shiro, fishing the journal out of his pocket. Keith pulled the vine back and grazed his fingers over the cover before lifting his head, pinning Shiro with a look of despair.

 

"Did….did you ever love me? Or care about me?"

 

"Of course I did. Keith- I just- I-" Shiro stumbled over his words, heart racing in his chest. Keith glanced down to his hand, his left one, and his milky purple eyes caught the glint of Shiro's ring. Keith's tears renewed.

 

" _ Liar…. _ "

 

The lights shut off, and when they flickered back on, Keith was nowhere to be found.

 

Only an opalescent purple flower in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I clutched my life  
> And wished it kept.  
> My dearest love I'm not done yet  
> How many years  
> I know I'll bear  
> I found something in the woods somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably still messy. But, here is the end of my hanahaki au
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: nerothecryptid

The days blurred for Keith, he couldn't keep up with the sunrise and sunset anymore. The flowers in his shack completely took over, surrounding him in his macabre garden. He became a specter, a myth in the desert, something feared by those you were still alive. Sometimes he could wander outside if he merged with Kosmo, howling his sorrow to the moon. The black bayard remained in his shack, faintly glowing still and keeping him trapped and tethered to it.

 

Sometimes Keith hated her for doing this to him.

 

The others slowly stopped visiting, the last being Shiro, sobbing and begging for forgiveness in the dusty and stale atmosphere of the shack. Keith ignored him, staring at him through Kosmo's eyes. He was still hurt, still so  _ angry. _ Though, he still hated how Shiro cried, how hurt he was. He never saw Shiro after that.

 

No one else came to visit him, not even stray teenagers wanting a glimpse of the desert spirit haunting the shack. Keith didn't mind, much. The loneliness was getting to him.

 

After a while it became clear that he had no idea where he began and Kosmo ended. They were one, unintentionally. The wolf didn't seem to mind, keeping Keith grounded as time marched on.

 

Footsteps alerted him from his stupor. Visitors?

 

"Hello?"

 

They didn't sound familiar. Keith peered at them from around the corner, slowly changing into Kosmo. There were two of them.

 

"Mr. Kogane? Queen Allura sent us, we're here to help." The female looked around, setting two crystals on the rotting table.

 

"Are you even sure they're still here?" The male frowned, looking at all the flowers. "She was right, though. They are pretty…"

 

"Shoosh." The female scolded him, turning back to the open room. "Keith? If you're here, you need to touch one of these crystals. Kosmo too."

 

Keith furrowed his brow. Allura sent them? She was a Queen now? Made sense, he thought. She deserved it….

 

He looked down at Kosmo, at where they were connected. But if Allura sent them, they could be trusted.

 

They didn't react when he and Kosmo moved closer, unable to see them. Keith reached a hand out to one crystal, and everything went dark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He couldn't feel Kosmo anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was terrified, empty.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything hit him at once, and he gasped, thrashing on whatever surface he was on. The lights, the sounds, whatever was touching him. It was too much!

 

"Easy, my boy. Easy. You're alright, Number Four." The voice was next to him, holding him as gently as they could. "Breathe, lad."

 

The air Keith gulped into his lungs felt like flames. It burned, it burned so badly, he wanted to stop. But when he tried to stop, the fire in his ribs escalated. So he just listened to the voice, doing his best to just breathe.

 

"There you go, lad. There you go. It's alright, you're alright now."

 

Keith blinked, his mind supplying the commands he had long forgotten. The blinding light in his vision became more bearable, and he saw a very familiar face staring down at him.

 

"C- Cor-an?" His voice broke, scratched and heaved. Coran looked so much older, lines around his eyes and grey hair taking over the orange.

 

"Yes, Keith. It's good to see you, my boy." Coran gave him a gentle smile. "May I help you sit up?"

 

Keith nodded slowly, flinching when Coran touched him. It felt like pins driving into his bones.

 

"Wh- what- Kosmo..?" Keith looked around, unfamiliar items and trinkets surrounding him.

 

"Kosmo is waking up in the next room. Allura's theory was a success." Coran sounded relieved.

 

Keith looked down at himself, eyes widening at the snow white hair tumbling down into his lap. His hair was so  _ long… _ ..

 

"Where, where is...everyone?" He hated how slow he was talking, the words tumbling out of his mouth with a clumsy tongue.

 

Coran's expression fell, and he carefully placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Lad, are you feeling up to walking?"

 

Keith frowned, but nodded slowly. He let Coran help him up, fighting back the urge to flinch away. He felt so empty without Kosmo….

 

A popping sound filled the room, and Kosmo almost barreled Keith over, whimpering. His fur was stark white now. Like...like when Shiro got his new body….

 

Coran led them to another room, setting Keith down on a chair with Kosmo at his feet. 

 

"Lad…." Coran sighed softly, pushing a tablet towards him. "You...you have been dead for over one thousand decapheobes. I am so, so sorry it has taken us this long to figure out how to bring you and Kosmo back."

 

Keith could only stare at the Altean, eyes wide and jaw slack. That, that long? But that would mean-

 

"....they're all dead, aren't they..?" Keith was breathless, chest tight. Kosmo whined at his side, nosing into his arm.

 

"I'm- I'm afraid so, lad…" Coran sighed softly, giving Keith a sympathetic look. "Allura was the last to leave us, she gave her life to bring you both back. Her two children were the ones to bring the crystals to you."

 

"What- what about the others?" Keith felt lost, unable to wrap his mind around what was happening.

 

"They….they decided to fuse their essence with the Lions. They wanted to see you again. Allura had theorized that Black's Quintessence amplified your own, and bringing you back this way would be the only option for you to move on."

 

"So, I could...I could die again?" Keith looked down to the table, body trembling.

 

"Your soul wouldn't be able to move on, lad." Coran sighed again, but gave him a smile. "The new Paladins wish to meet you, if you are ready for it. If not, there is one thing I must show you."

 

Keith nodded, following Coran to a large hangar. The Lions stood proudly, and a white Lion stood in the middle.

 

"What- what is that Lion?" Keith looked to Coran, his hand curled in Kosmo's fur.

 

"The Atlas turned into this after Shiro fused his life force with it." Coran looked up at the Lions, eyes shining. "He truly did love you, Keith. He helped Allura create what she needed to bring you back. His marriage with Curtis didn't last after what happened at the Garrison."

 

Keith bit at his lip, and took a deep breath, slowly making his way to the white Lion. It let him in without a fuss.

 

He ran his fingers over the unfamiliar metal, over the controls and the armor hanging on the wall in the cargo hold. Keith left it alone, feeling hollow.

 

The cockpit was so much different than the other Lions, pristine and unused. Keith touched the pilot's chair, carefully sinking into it after moving his hair out of the way. A bayard sat on the console, glistening with an ethereal light as the screens slowly lit up in front of him. Keith teared up at the feeling of warmth in the back of his mind, curious at first before rolling over him with such love and affection it made his chest flutter.

 

_ "I found you, I love you, I found you." _

 

The voice of the Lion sounded so much like Shiro, so full of hope and love and warmth. Keith gave a wet laugh, rubbing his hand along the console as he felt strong arms wrapping around him.

 

"Yeah, Shiro." He smiled, letting his tears fall.

 

"You found me."


End file.
